Un castigo placentero
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: Nightmare siempre es demasiado recto y mojigato para el bien de todos, ademas de que siempre le molesta con todo, pero esta vez el oso dorado se encargaría de "castigarlo" aunque quizas esto termine siendo disfrutado por ambos


**Notas: nadie de FNAF me pertenece, simplemente la locura es mía xD**

 **Un castigo placentero!**

Ser quien era nunca fue fácil, especialmente cuando tenía compañeros como los suyos. Eran todo un caso perdido, difícilmente hacían caso y se la pasaban haciendo cualquier cosa cuando no era hora de asustar a Kenny.

El no era ni paciente ni tolerante, quizás jamás lo seria, pero sabia dar segundas oportunidades sencillamente por el simple hecho de que a pesar de todo sabia que todos los nightmare eran perfectos en lo que hacían mejor: asustar.

Sin embargo la situación que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos iba mas allá de lo que él consideraba tolerable.

_u-ustedes….QUE DEMONIOS ESTAN HACIENDO PAR DE ENFERMOS!-chillo escandalizado mientras los señalaba groseramente con sus largas garras. En serio, que hasta casi sentía que estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso.

_uh…? Ah…eres tu otra vez…-se quejo el oso rubio mientras Nightmate Foxy se escabullía para escaparse del regaño tan fastidiado como el por la repentina interrupción al parecer-maldición! Que no existe algo sagrado para ti…?! Ahí se fue mi noche entretenida maldito nigga!-gruño molesto arreglándose un poco la ropa pero sin cerrar sus pantalones o camisa.

Y tenía tantas ganas de "jugar" con Foxy hasta el amanecer en el pasillo, pero al parecer tendría que modificar sus planes.

_eso mismo te pregunto yo?! Eres un maldito descarado!-siguió gritando furioso.

Bueno, no era que tuviera algo en contra de la homosexualidad o algo así. Cada quien hacia lo que quería de su cuerpo, además de que allí para nadie era secreto que Fredbear se metía entre las piernas de quien sea, por lo que no se encontraba gravemente sorprendido por haberlo atrapado junto al terrorífico zorro casi follando en el pasillo pero…es que ese era el maldito problema…

_no entiendo porque te estresas tanto…

_no entiendes! Por qué…?!...porque en el maldito pasillo?! No te faltas otras habitaciones o sí?! Porque aquí donde medio mundo los ve?!-grito desviando la mirada a un costado.

 _Donde_ _ **yo**_ _lo puedo ver…_

No quería admitirlo, pero parte de si realmente estaba furioso…porque nunca era con él con quien se encontraba haciendo esas cosas. A sus ojos, todos, absolutamente todos (quizás y hasta la maldita cupacke de Chica) ya habían pasado por la cama de aquella sensual pesadilla, todos menos el.

Y eso, solo crispaba cada uno de sus nervios. No, no estaba celoso, porque habría de estarlo?! No sentía nada con esa copia barata suya! Jamás la sentiría! Fredbear siempre le causaba puros problemas, nunca lo escuchaba, hacia lo que quería y le dejaba incluso a veces todo el trabajo a él. No importaba cuanto lo regañara, simplemente no había forma de llegar a un acuerdo.

Sí, claro…se creía mucho solo porque representaba quien había mordido a Kenny…gran cosa…él era la manifestación real de ese miedo! El era quien lo perseguiría por años en sus pesadillas! El seria siempre quien más miedo le daba! No el estúpido rubio de mierda…!

Fredbear por su parte solo rodaba los ojos ignorando el regaño que parecía duraría un buen rato mientras trataba de explicarse porque rayos a veces parecía que su "jefe" se las tenía solo con él. Es decir, vamos! Foxy también estaba allí y no lo veía perseguirlo para mandarlo a la mierda.

Suspiro mirando al azabache quien parecía demasiado entretenido en citarles sus "blablabla, yo soy el jefe, blablaba tu obedece blablaba" entre muchas cosas que jamás le oía.

Recorrió con la mirada a quien sería su copia versión "Nigga" como "cariñosamente" le decía. Ahora que lo miraba bien, debía reconocer que tenían algunos encantos en común (quizás por ellos podría llegar a considerarlo guapo).

Era apuesto, casi tanto como si mismo, sin embargo había algo que quizás le hacia perder puntos en encanto: su expresión. Siempre seria y regañona, parecía como si no le hubieran dado una noche de pasión y solo se desquitara con el…

Un segundo…miro de pies a cabeza nuevamente al "Jefe" quien parecía ajeno a sus miradas. Ahora lo entendía…el porque Nightmare era tan amargado. Le hacía falta sexo. Claro! Esa era la respuesta! Que mas podría ser?

Sonrió con malicia considerando incluso de que quizás nadie le había puesto un dedo encima aun, lo que le ponía aun más. Todo esto quizás y hasta explicaría su excesiva mojigatez y mal genio, en especial hacia su persona.

Todo era tensión sexual…porque no lo pudo ver antes?

El peli negro por su parte seguía hablando hasta que siente un escalofrío recorrerlo, como una advertencia de que si no se iba, algo iba a pasarle.

_b-bueno…eso es todo…que no se vuelva a repetir…-suspira mientras intentar largarse de una buena vez pero antes de siquiera notarlo termina acorralado en el suelo con Fredbear encima-que rayos…?! Quítate de encima!-se intenta remover pero las caderas del otro comienza a frotarse contra su trasero estremeciéndolo completamente.

Eso duro que sentía…era lo que creía que era…?!

_q-que….?!-se sonroja violentamente en lo que la lengua del rubio recorría su cuello hasta sus orejas mordisqueándolas un poco, haciéndolo jadear sin darse cuenta.

_bueno…ya que terminaste tu parloteo es mi turno, no "señor"?-comienza a intentar quitarle la ropa importándole poco que estaban en pleno pasillo-me debe haber arruinado mi "noche de pasión" minutos atrás no?...ahora tu me ayudaras con esto…-frota concienzudamente su erección prominente aun sobre la ropa.

El otro no sabía cómo reaccionar tratando de soltarse, pero solo logra aumentar la fricción mientras una mano llega a escurrirse en su pantalón sacándole varios gemidos en contra de su voluntad. O algo así.

Por un lado, su mente le decía que debía pararlo, pero su cuerpo…sentía la necesidad y lo sabia…

_n-no! suéltame! Tu…ah!...b-bastardo pervertido ngh! Ahh!-intenta gruñir, aunque sin duda la quebradiza voz que se le escapaba gracias a las caricias recibidas, mas que "asustar" al otro oso, solo lo ponía mas y mas duro-s-suéltame…ah….!

_estás seguro…?-ronronea mordiendo su cuello mientras nota su mano humedecer al igual que la creciente erección que se formaba en el nigga-…tu boca dice algo pero tu cuerpo me desea…no lo niegues…

_no te creas tanto!d-déjame ir!-nota que lo suelta repentinamente jadeando con cierto disgusto gracias al problema que le dejo en sus pantalones.

No esperaba que le hiciera caso, pero aun así intenta pararse para irse de allí, pero Fredbear se adelanta cargándolo como si fuera un costal de papas sobre su hombro mientras se lo lleva a una habitación cercana y vacía.

_b-bájame! Ahh!-iba a gritarle algo mas pero el rubio le da una nalgada que lo estremece y lo deja caer sobre una cama que había en esa habitación mientras cierra la puerta con seguro sonriéndole maliciosamente-…q-que…haces…? A-aléjate!...no te me acerques!...-retrocede hasta donde llega la cabecera.

No quería que se le acercara…si lo hacia se derretiría ante el sin ninguna resistencia.

_aparentas ser un mojigato y amargado que siempre quiere tener la razón pero….-lo acorrala en la cama-….en el fondo no eres más que una pasiva que busca desesperadamente que alguien lo domine y castigue cierto?...que jefe malo y pervertido eres…!

_d-de que hablas?! No es verdad!-intenta apartarlo inútilmente mientras el rubio lo besa con la boca del estomago estremeciéndose.

_no tengas miedo….será divertido para ambos…-sonríe a la par que se encargaba de que las prendas de ambos ya no fueran necesarias por el resto de la velada.

Sin duda habría un cambio después de aquello.

 **++++tiempo después++++**

Las cosas sí que habían cambiado…luego de que por motivos desconocidos para los demás no habían sabido casi nada de ambos osos durante casi una semana y que Nightmare pareciera "indispuesto" por alguna razón un poco mas después, las cosas solo…parecían empeorar.

En primera porque creían qué el humor del azabache empeoro de manera extraña (solo con Fredbear claro) al punto en que se preocuparon ligeramente, aunque al rubio esta situación más bien parecía causarle gracia.

Es más, en una ocasión al zorro para que los demás dejaran atrás preocupaciones, se dispuso a buscar al pelinegro para discutir sobre el asunto pues a veces también se descargaba con ellos pero…lo que vio simplemente lo dejo sin palabras y aclaro más que nada que no existía problema alguno.

_aahh!...a-ahhh! M-mas…! Nmgh! Dame mas….! Ahh!-gemía el azabache aferrándose al marco de una muerta mientras a su espalda, Fredbear lo embestía fuertemente hasta dejarlo sin fuerzas,

_quieres mas…?! Te has portado muy mal conmigo, sabes…?-cambia repentinamente de posición al salir de él dejándolo acostado en el suelo mientras le separa las piernas-…no se supone que lo estés disfrutando, sabes…?-sonríe entrando de una sola estocada nuevamente sacándole un grito.

_ahhh! Si! Lo siento! M-mas! C-castígame mas! Ahhh!-gemía sin prestar atención a lo que decía o que alguien realmente los estaba viendo, solo quería mas de ese placer que acababa de descubrir hace poco.

El nightmare los miro, suspiro y retrocedió lentamente. No quería ni necesitaba ver más. Al menos ahora podría asegurarles a sus compañeros que no pasaba nada importante que saber.

Suspiro.

Ese Fredbear era un descarado, pensar que el plan de "darle celos" a su líder solo para comprobar o no si era posible tener alguna oportunidad de, según sus palabras "divertirse un buen rato con ese buen culo que tiene a pesar de su mal carácter…" funcionaria.

Rio levemente. Aunque al parecer funciono demasiado bien, pues ahora se explicaba porque había dejado de ser tan pegajoso con todos los demás, al fin alguien lo entretendría permanentemente del acoso injustificado que tenia para con los demás,

Y es que vamos, todos predecían que algo tarde o temprano surgiría de ese par, después de todos eran los únicos que actuaban extraño entre ambos.

Y ahora que recordaba esos temas…y con lo que acababa de ver…tenía ganas de ir a ver a su conejito de terror un rato.

Al parecer…estarían ocupados en algo mucho mejor esa noche que causarle pesadillas a cierto pequeño.

El no era consciente del deseo que lo había salvado a partir de entonces.

 **Notas finales: holi! Mi primer fic de este año y es este oneshot!**

 **Como nació la pareja? créditos adicionales a Sweetgirl 90 y Kuomi-kun TuT es quizás de las pocas qe me gustan de los nightmare y me re encanta!**

 **La verdad para planes de futuro ya los shippeaba por mi amor de osos, pero nunca pensé en el lindo osito nigga (ojo! Es un mote cariñoso n/n) como uke! *-* es hermoso!**

 **No podía quitarme la idea así que la escribí! Espero les guste! review?**


End file.
